Spidey meets The Louds
by 364wii
Summary: In a AU Loud House story a teenager bitten by a radioactive spider must live in a guest house ownd by the Loud family join the Unstoppable Spiderman as he faces a man most deadly foe living next to eleven daughters. I got the thumbnail art drawn by Rainbow-Master-Rainbow.
1. Chapter 1

Spidey meet the Louds

I was thinking of this making my own Loud House AU and made this for fun.

I don't own Loud House wish I did tho.

Royal Woods a rather peaceful town in Michigan well some what peaceful depends when the Loud family don't cost power outages or stay true to their name and can be heard for miles awhile.

One wonders how a simple house could cost so much trouble? The answer a family of thirteen. The Louds consist of a mother, a father and eleven daughters. One now could understand the reason for such chaotic family, but soon a new attendant will greet the Louds and slowly will become part of the family.

Royal Woods Mall Parking Lot Time 7:24 PM

Two beautiful blondes sisters were walking from the mall to a beat down old blue & white Van also know as "Vanzilla". One of the blondes had large blonde hair, she wore a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip on shoes, and blue eye shadow with pearl earrings.

The other blonde had long pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, she wore a sea foam green dress, with while frills, and triangular sleeves, red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with a light green bows, and a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head.

"Like thanks for teaching how to drive to the mall Lori you're tots the best biggest sister every!" The younger sister yelled to the older sister hugging her as well.

"I'm your only older sister silly, but no prob I literally needed to get out of the house for awhile." Lori said while looking down for a bit.

The action was noticed by the younger sister who let go of her older sister.

"Why are you feeling sad, did Linka write another mean latter to you?" The younger sister asked with great worry written on her face.

Lori smiled at her sister and was grateful she was trying to cheer her up.

"No Leni, Linka promised to never write a hurtful latter like that again. I'm just.. Lori paused wondering If Leni know about the current situation their family was in a the moment.

Leni looked at Lori and wondered why she stopped talking mid sentence.

"Lori?" Leni asked.

Leni's voice broke Lori out of her trance.

"Oh sorry sis, it's just...our family needs extra money and I thought If I could go job searching and teach you how to drive you know without driving into nuns maybe I could get some extra money for the family and you could drive the others while I'm working. Lori confessed the truth to Leni with a sad smile appearing on her face.

Leni took in the new information and after a few moments passed gave her big sister smile.

"Oh I get it with you working and me driving, we help our family live easier your tots smart sis!" Leni said jumping up and down with excitement.

Lori let go of a breath she was unknown holding.

"So Lori will Luan,Lisa and Luna help too?" Leni asked.

"Well I haven't asked them yet." Lori admitted she looked away while rubbing her arm.

"The only ones who literally know about this are mom, dad and me and now you." Lori said.

"So it's like a secret?" Leni asked with wonder.

The blondes finally reached Vanzilla and Lori began searching for the keys in her pockets.

"Kind of, look I'll tell you more at home it's kind of late and I don't like driving at night." Lori said with nervous tone her voice.

"Ok, I hope you get a tots fun job to do for money." Leni said wishing her sister the best.

"I know a fun job you two could do for money." A voice said.

Lori turned to where she heard the voice and with big sister instinct quickly grabbed Leni's hand.

A man Spanish with a little peach fuzz, a dirt black shirt with green cargo pants and brown army boots approached the two sister with a grin.

"Heard you two talking about wanting money I can pay you a butt load of cash." The man said moves from side to side was her approach the girls.

Lori examined the man and noticed he was holding a bottle wrapped it a brown paper bag. Beer no doubt the man was drunk with him looking like he could barely stand, but all Lori cared about was getting her and sister as far as away from this man as possible.

"Sorry mister my parents told me not to talk to strangers, but you look dizzy maybe I should call a doctor for you?" Leni told the man somehow escaping Lori early hold and was in front of the drinking man.

"Leni get away from him!" Lori yelled shocked at what was happening.

"Hang on." Leni told Lori she brought out her cell phone. "Hello hospital there's a man here and he's toots dizzy when could you come over and help him please?" Leni asked sweetly.

"Aren't you a sweet heart?" The man said staring a Leni pervertly. "I'll start with you first." The man then grabbed Leni sides and felt her body.

"Stop-p that tickles!" Leni laughed not getting what was happening.

Meanwhile All Lori saw was red some sicko just grabbed her angle like baby sister in a naught way and now they were going to die, but before Lori could murder the drunk a white goo attacked the mans face.

"Hey what is this stuff I can't see?!" The man yelled from being blinded.

"Good cause no one wants to see a adult groping a teen." A new voice said.

Lori looked for the new voice and found it coming from on top of Vanzilla by the voice Lori knew it was a young man's voice.

Lori then saw a person in a red and blue costume on Vanzilla. The costume consisted of a red mask with a web like patterns and white eye holes with a black layer surrounding the eyes holes, red gloves with web patterns, the chest like the gloves and mask also had a web like pattern the color was a mix of red and blue and had a white Spider stretching it six legs across to the arms, but the most noticeable thing about the costume was that six arms were coming out of it.

The drunken man finally ripped the goo from his face and yelled "Who the heck are you?" At the spider dressed man.

"Why, how rude of me I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." The younger man answered.

"Spider-man?" Lori and the drunk asked at the same time confused.

Poor Leni however reacted differently.

"AHHHHH GIANT SPIDER!" She yelled then with amazing strength pulled a near by stop sign out of the ground and threw it at Spider-man.

Lucky he was able to react in time and dodge the in coming sign.

"Hey, thanks I believe our friend here needs to learn what this sign says." Spider-man said shooting a web from his wrist at the sign. The sign was then caught and with a tug from Spider-man launched at the drunk.

"What th- Before the man could finish the sign slammed into the drunk man's face knocking him out.

Lori stood jaw dropped at what she witnessed. 'Did he just shoot a web, did Leni just pull a sign out of the ground, what is happening I was just looking for a job why is my life so weird?' Lori thought to herself.

Leni then walked to the unconscious man and talked into her phone.

"Sorry for the wait he's like sleeping now so you don't have to come bye." Leni said then she closed her phone.

A couple of webs then grab the drunk then the man was hanging upside down on a street lamp the mall parking in a web prison.

"Well, my job is done you ladies get home safe." Spider-man gave a quick friendly good bye salute and shot a web out. "Oh yeah don't forget to call the cops don't want this guy getting grabby with any more people." Spider-man added before swinging away.

Lori then for the second time today broke from her trance and called then called the cops. After the cops arrived and took the man away Lori then dragged Leni into the Vanzilla and drove them home on the way Lori almost lost her voice yelling at poor Leni for be so reckless. After Leni finally stopped crying after Lori's yelling the two drove into a drive through at Burpin' Burger and ordered burgers for themselves and rest of the family and proceed home.

The Loud Residents 1216 Franklin Avenue Time 8:10 PM

After a long day the two blondes wanted nothing more, but to relax and watch their favorite show The Dream Boat. Lori spotted Lola a twenty to set the DVR to record incase Leni and her missed a new episode. The two sisters then reached the front of their house and noticed a person on their porch they two got out of Vanzilla and slowly approached the visitor.

The first thing they noticed was that their visitor was a young male black man with black dread locks that covered most of his face. He looked around to be the same height as their younger sister Luna, he wore a black short sleeve shirt under a green jacket, with lots of pockets, black and gray cargo pants, black soap shoes, a sliver utility belt wrapped around his waist and was carrying over his right shoulder a big black traveling satchel.

The young man was thinking to him completely unaware of the two blondes eyeing him. He then reached for the doorbell, but stopped suddenly a soft hand then poked his back making him turn.

"I'm gonna literally save you from becoming bacon that doorbell doesn't work all it will do is zap ya into our grumpy neighbor's yard." Lori said warning the young man.

The young man smiled at Lori.

"Thanks for the help your a life saver." He said.

Leni then walked up to the young man and asked him question after question.

"So like what's your name, where did you buy that cute purse, how old are, what's your most thing to eat, did you moved here?" Leni asked.

The young paused to think over each question.

"Well...my name is Jonathan Velaquest, I'm 15...I like to eat Pizza..ummm..I didn't move in here yet and this isn't a purse it's a satchel I bought it off Amazon." Jonathan said with a hint of embarrassment of his satchel being called a purse.

'What did he say, is he gonna live with us?' Lori thought.

"Here come inside it's tots dangerous out today there's perverts and giant spider people at the mall." Leni said opening the front with her key, but unfortunately before Lori could Leni tell not to mention what happened at the Mr. and Ms. Loud heard Leni and rushed towards the trio.

"Did you just say perverts and giant spider people?!" The two parents yelled.

"Yeah, a guy totally tickled me and then a spider man showed up and I tried to squish him, but he then saved me and Lori and then we like went to Burping' Burger and got dinner and brought some back for you guys." Leni explained.

The two parents nearly fainted from the way second oldest daughter explain her day like it was a ordinary trip to the mall. The two then glared at Lori who flinched from the angry stares.

"Lori Maria Loud where were you when your sister was being groped by a complete stranger?!" The mother yelled.

"W-well I was-Lori began to slowly tear up realizing if Spider-man didn't show up tonight Leni would have been...she didn't want to think about it!

"I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT LENI I JUST FROZE UP FOR A BIT I WAS GOING TO BE ON THE CREEP IN A SECOND I JUST WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU GUYS, I COULD NEVER FORGAVE MYSELF IF-Lori paused and fell to her knees she then put her hands to her face. Something happ...en to my (cry) little (gasp) sisters." Lori finished her sentence crying into her hands.

The parents just stared at their oldest daughter guilt flowing through them. They just were planing to yell at the girls for being late. They weren't expecting the daughters to have a run in with a pervert.

"You still protected her." A voice said.

The parents and the two blondes looked towards Jonathan as he gave a small smile towards the ground.

"You said you were going to stop a person from doing something awful to your sister right, well you bringing her home was still a kind of protection." Jonathan said with a calming smile.

"My friend always said to me "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Jonathan then turned towards Lori "I think you uses your big sister powers pretty responsible." Jonathan said giving a bigger smile and offering a hand to Lori.

Lori then took his hand and gave him a smile of her own.

The two stared into each others eyes for a brief moment.

"That was beautiful."

"Ahhh!" The four Louds screamed.

"Sigh, again I go unnoticed." A monotone girl voice was heard. Jonathan looked down and saw the voice source a girl looking up at him with stoic frown. The top of her head reach his eyes reaching up to beak, her skin was very pale, her long black her concealed her eyes, she wore a black jacket, a black skirt, black & white knee socks and black shoes.

"Lucy sweetie please warn us when your in the room you almost gave us a heart attack." Ms. Loud said holding on to her chest.

"Sorry mom, I was getting tomato juice from the kitchen and I heard what you guys were taking about." Lucy admitted.

"Lucy were you ease dropping?" Mr. Loud asked the goth daughter with a mad tone.

"No we all heard Lori crying." A voice girl's said.

"Yeah good thing our last name isn't the Quiets." Another girl's voice chimed in.

"Lori was looking pretty down tonight Pops." A British girl's voice chimed in.

"Her crying was bothering my guest (punch) ow I mean I was deeply worried for Lori." A loud girl's voice was heard.

"Yeah, Lori and Leni being safe is that's all that matters!" Another loud girl's voice yelled.

"Wori." a shy girl's voice was heard.

"Alright girls come on down!" The father of eleven yelled.

Mult girls came down from upstairs.

One girl had a short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, had freckles on her cheeks and wears light purple eye shadow, she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on it and matching matching slippers.

The next girl was slightly shorter then the first, she had brown hair which was flowing to her back, she was wearing a yellow bathrobe with bunny slippers. What really made stand out were buck teeth which sported braces.

The next girl was around Lucy height, she had long white hair with a cowlick and a orange hair clip in her hair.

She had an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around her eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wore an red Ace Savvy nightshirt with orange pajama bottoms.

Holding the white hair girl's hand was a small little girl, with short blonde hair a bit of hair made a tuft on top similar to the white haired girl and a prominent buch tooth. She wore a black shirt covering to her hips and black & purple striped knee socks with red hearts on the purple stripes.

A pair of twins showed up next one of twins had blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth. She wore red baseball cap backwards, with a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls.

The other had long blonde hair that she wore down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She like her twin was missing her front her too. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head.

The girls gathered around the rest family and crowned Lori. The majorly of the girl were hugging Lori while the rest said calming words like "Your the best sister ever." "You always try to protect us."

The parents smiled at the scene in front of them, but someone decide to break the ice.

"So who's the boy next to Leni?" The twin in the princess outfit asked pointing towards Jonathan.

Immediately the girls looked towards Jonathan and stared at him in wonder.

"Shoot!" The rocker looking girl jumped behind the braces wearing girl and blushed.

"Yo daddy-O, why didn't you tell us a bro was in our pad?" The rocker girl asked her father.

"Sorry sweetheart guess I forgot to tell you girls about Jonathan." Mr. Loud said rubbing his neck nervously.

The girls looked confused some looked back and forth to their parents and Jonathan. The parent then brought Jonathan to stand in between them.

"Girls, Jonathan is going to be living in our garage as our roomer!" The parents yelled trying to get the girls excited.

The girls were quiet which worried the parents. "You see girls we noticed our bills have be piling up a lot lately so we looking for a roomer to help us with the bills." Mr. Loud explained.

"Your father and I are friends with Jonathan's father and we worked a deal to have Jonathan live with us as long as he pays rent." Mrs. Loud finished for husband.

The girls gave multiple reactions most noticeable was Lori giving a look of relief. 'At least this will me more time to get a job.' Lori thought.

"Well If your going to be living here we should introduce ourselves!" Leni yelled excitedly jumping up and down. The girls then made a line from oldest to youngest excluding the rocker girl she ran behind the couch to cover her lower half.

Jonathan took two steps forward to give the parents some space while introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Lori nice to meet ya again and thanks for earlier." Lori said grabbing his hand for a handshake. "Hi, Lori nice to meet you again and no prob." Jonathan said as he shook back.

Next came Leni, she hugged Jonathan tightly lifting him off the ground. "I'm Leni! Oh, I know we'll like gonna be tots BFF's Johnny, we'll go to mall and try on dresses and go to the spa and get everything done!" Leni yelled happily giving him a poler bear strength hug.

"Ok...Leni, Could you let go please?" Jonathan asked being squeezed to death.

Leni put him down and let Jonathan caught his breath.

Next the rock girl spoke "Sup J, name's Luna way rad to meet ya." She said make a peace sigh with her hand. "I wish I was wearing pants tho didn't mean to give ya a free show." Luna said looking away.

"No prob didn't see anything anyway." Jonathan said he could of sworn Mr. Loud was giving the stink eye.

Next the braces wearing girl walked up.

"Nice to meet ya neighbor, Luan the name comedy is my game." Luan put her hand out for a handshake, but when Jonathan attempted to grab her hand he suddenly stopped and grabbed her wrist revealing her hidden Joy buzzer.

"A Joy buzzer huh, I thought you looked familiar Luan from Funny Business Inc, right?" Jonathan asked raising eyebrow and letting go of her wrist.

Luan smiled then took off the joy buzzer and pulled out her business card.

"Yup the one and only here's my business card it has my job number, but not my personal number cause that none of your business...get it?" Luan then giggled and everyone else groaned excepted Mr. Loud and Jonathan they chuckled.

The white hair girl stepped forward looking down at her feet.

"Hi, I'm Linka...nice to meet you." Linka said shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet ya Linka Ace Savvy fan eh?" Jonathan asked looking at her shirt trying to get to her to ease up.

Linka's eyes lighted when she heard the name of favorite super hero.

"Yeah! He's the greatest hero ever, he once fought Brick Man for two days and didn't get tried he also once kicked a- "Tidal wave into the sun. Yeah that was pretty sweet." Jonathan interrupted Linka but she did mind she was amazed at meet another person that cared for Ace Savvy.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone, but Jonathan yelled.

"Sigh.." Lucy said.

"You sure are good at scaring your family." Jonathan told Lucy.

"You didn't get scared why?" Lucy asked. Jonathan could feel her none visible eyes staring at him in wonder. "My eyes...noticed your hair." Jonathan answered nervously. "My hair?" Lucy asked grabbing her bangs.

"Yeah, your hair is very stylish Lucy." Jonathan answered.

Lucy blushed a bit and was going to ask another question.

"Please If you want to see stylish hair you should see my hair." The princess looking twin said walking up to Jonathan.

"Well you look like a princess I can't really say you look bad can I?" Jonathan asked stretching his chin. "So what your saying is I'm beautiful right?" The princess asked batting her eyelashes up at Jonathan.

"Ummmm pretty much." Jonathan said feeling a chill down his spine at her stare.

The princess then squealed then hugged his legs.

"Oh Johnny you know just the words to say to a girl, I'm Princess Lola you can come to my tea parties anytime." Lola said hugging his legs even tighter.

"Hey, I have a shinier coat then you Lola I should hang out with Jon first!" The red cap wearing twin said.

"Wait your turn Lana, Johnny wouldn't want to play in the mud anyway!" Lola yelled.

"Yes he would glitter face!" Lana yelled back at her twin.

"Why don't you go dumpster diving toilet breath?!" Lola yelled pushing her twin.

Lana then tackled Lola and Jonathan got dragged into the fight.

"Girls stop fighting!" Ms. Loud yelled then ran towards the fight cloud trying to break up the twins, but got sucked in.

The fight cloud then slowly dragged each person in the room until everyone was sucked it well except two.

"Our oldest sister unit guilt riddled out burst is interrupting my observing of the constellations." A female voice with a lisp was heard.

The youngest looked towards the voice source finding her older sister Lisa approaching Lisa had short shaggy brown hair she wore large glasses, and held a pencil on her left ear, she also wore a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, brown shoes and a white lab cost.

Everyone stopped to look at her confused.

"Lori crying interrupted her study on the stars." Jonathan explained.

Everyone "oh'd and let go of each other.

"I'm correct to say you are our patron who will occupy our carport no." Lisa asked eying Jonathan with interest.

"Hey, how did you know that?!" Lola yelled. Lisa turned to Lola. "Simple I help our Parental units with the bills and taxes they had every right to tell me this." Lisa turned back to Jonathan.

"Well put and may I say it's a honor to meet you Dr. Loud." Jonathan said leaving his hand out for Lisa to shake it with a hand behind his back.

Lisa then shock Jonathan's hand. She turned towards the last sister in the room not to introduce herself.

"My I Introduce my youngest sister Lily she's quite the talented and If I may say the cutest Loud." Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"Hey!" Lola yelled angrily.

Lily walked up to Jonathan and stared up at him getting on her tippy toes.

"So are you our brother now?" Lily asked innocently.

Jonathan jumped a little at the question then crouch down to look into Lily's eyes to give his answer to her question.

"Um not real Jonathan stared to say, but Lily eyes began to look hurt so he thought of a way to save his answer. Really sure I can be your brother, but I can be your friend would that be ok Lily?" Jonathan answered sweat running off his face.

Lily smiled then jumped up and down and hugged Jonathan legs like Lola did early.

"We can be friends Johnny!" Lily yelled excitedly.

Mr. Loud then clapped twice to get everyone attention and everyone looked toward the man of the house.

"Aright now that everyone has meet Jonathan let get to eating those burgers." Mr. Loud said.

The girls cheered until Linka brought something up.

"But daddy where's Lynn?" Linka asked.

Mr. Loud then turned away and looked towards ground.

"Well it's funny story actually." He began.

Ms. Loud gave her husband the stare every wife gave their husband.

"Lynn Sr. what happen to Jr.?" The mother asked giving the father of eleven an angry look.

"Well what happened early was." The father began.

Flash black to The Loud Residents 1216 Franklin Avenue Time 10:30 AM

Mr. Loud was making a giant sub in the kitchen for lunch for his family when his daughter Lynn walked it.

Lynn had thick brown hair pulled into a short high ponytail. She had freckles on cheeks and was missing a top front tooth. She wore a big black and white jersey with a white "1" on it white cover her shorts from view, she wore black fingerless gloves and Yeezys.

"Yo Pops what's cooking?!" Lynn jr. yelled excitedly.

"Just making subs for my family, want to help me?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Na, but can I have my lunch now?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"Sure Jr. just take it easy with the hot sauce ok?" Lynn said warning his daughter. He then fix up her a sub and went back to preparing the more for the family.

Lynn Jr. then grabbed her sub and left to her room. She looked around for her special hot sauce and emptied the bottle in seconds.

"Just take it easy with the hot sauce ok?" She then snort "What's the worst that can happen?" Lynn asked before taking a bite.

The following seconds screaming was heard.

"I asked her nicely." Lynn Sr. said smiling still making the Subs.

Present

"Well that explains the awful smell coming from the bathroom." Lori said feeling disgusted.

"Well I'm sure she'll feel better in the morning." Lynn said rubbing the back of his head nervously his wife still giving the look.

"Girls go eat, Jonathan and I are going to sign a contract your father and I wrote up." The mother of eleven said grabbing Jonathan arm guiding him to the garage while the girl left to the dinning room to eat the Burgers from Burpin' Burger.

"Wait! Rita what am I going to do?" Lynn asked confused at wife actions.

"You are gonna check on Jr and make sure she's ok." Rita said.

"Oh, but- he was cut off from her stare and proceeded to dash off to check on his sport loving daughter.

"Excuse me parent mother unit I was wondering if Lana and I may join in your travel to the carport?" Lisa asked walking with Lana following her to the duo with a burger in her hand.

"Why sweetie?" Rita asked.

"I recall you asking for our assistance in remodel the carport into a more preferred living environment." Lisa said.

"Yeah you wanted me to help with the plumbing and wiring for the garage." Lana said.

"Well you girls did help I guess it would be ok for you girls to tag along." Rita said to the girls.

Rita led the three into the garage which was remodel into a tiny apartment. The room had a brown carpet flooring, a middle size bed, a small work desk, a counter with two cabinets next to a mini fridge. A small bath room with a shower, sink and toilet with light blue binds with little pink hearts for privacy and a small Picture Rube TV on a TV dinner table. The room garage also had two window one by the bed and the other by the bathroom. The most noticeable thing was that the car door to the garage was still there and that the walls were still left the same as before none filled.

Jonathan whistled "Not bad, I'm surprised about all of the furniture." Jonathan said the three Loud women watching him look around his new home.

"Most of the furniture were things we were going to sell at a garage sale, but that didn't go as planned, but we did have a fun time at the end." Rita said shanking her hips.

Jonathan was thrown for a loop, but then go distracted looking at the mother moving her hips.

Lisa looked at scene in interest while Lana got board and push a button on Jonathan's belt causing a rocket to shoot off to then have message slowly float down by parachute reading (Help call the police)

The room went quiet until the three women spoke.

"Cool!" Lana yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh my." Rita said trying to holding a back her laughter.

"Fascinating." Lisa simply said.

All while Jonathan's face went red as a tomato. "S-so let get back to the tour." Jonathan said pick up the rocket.

"I got the bathroom ready and If you get hungry I can fill the fridge with food If you like." Lana said grabbing Jonathan's hand and dragging him to the fridge.

"Sweetie, Jonathan isn't a pet he's our guest." Rita said walking to the two.

"It's ok Ms. L she just being a a great host." Jonathan said while rubbing Lana's head which she liked. "Now about that contract?" Jonathan asked pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket.

"Oh right, please come here." Rita said pulling out a piece of paper. Lana walked over to watch them get things settled.

While the three were distracted Lisa planted a camera in secret. Smiling in a creepy way.

'Excellent a male human commandeered a location within viewing distance the study of the human male has begun.' Lisa thought to herself.

"I believe that's all you need to know rent will be two hundred dollars on the third of every month and I expect you to keep getting good grades in school young man just cause your going to a new school doesn't mean you get to slack off, your father trusts us to watch over you while your living with us." Rita said.

"Yeah well I'm sure I can still get A's in school." Jonathan said waving her off.

"You better your father also told us you have a bad habit of getting home late so to make sure that problem disappears you'll be getting a ride to school and back by my daughter Lori." Rita said.

"What! I can walk to school and back on my own I'm fifteen for crying out loud!" Jonathan yelled.

"Let's do this for a couple of days and If you can show me you can be home by 8:00 and manage your reasonability I'll let you walk to school and back alone." Rita said trying to make a deal.

"Yes Ms. L." Jonathan said sadly putting his hands in his pockets.

"Can we eat now Lola's big mouth probably inhaling everything in the kitchen right about now?!" Lana complained tugging her mother's pants.

"Young lady hold your horses, Jonathan would you like to join up?" Rita picking Lana with one arm.

"Sure, I would be happy to eat with you guys just let me take care of one small thing first." Jonathan said.

Rita nodded and picked up Lisa on the way out of the small apartment and proceed to go to the house. After waiting for a bit Jonathan reached into his bag and pulled out a cell phone. He then pressed 2 and was greeted to a voice all to familiar to him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hey Johnny did you meet the Louds?"

"Yeah, you didn't mention them having a huge family dad."

"Hey, I haven't see them since they invited me to their fourth baby shower years ago how many kids to they have now?"

"Eleven kids all daughters."

...

"Dad?"

Laughter was heard from the phone.

"I know it's crazy I've never seen a huge family in person."

"I hope Rita and Lynn stop at eleven or they are going to be in the poor house If they have anymore kids."

"Yeah well, I'm just glad they let me stay here with them."

...

...

"Johnny you know that I sent you to Royal Woods to get away from the city right?"

"Yeah, but I just think of Ant sometimes you know."

"He wouldn't want you mope around he would want you to live twice as hard for both of you."

"Your right, thanks daddy."

"Your welcome, Johnny."

"Night love ya."

"Love you too."

Jonathan turned off his phone and walked off to the house.

Later at Dinner.

The Louds were at family table and ate dinner while getting to know more about the new guest Jonathan. The girls asked Jonathan question after question about his life and his likes.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Linka asked.

"Wreck it Ralph" Jonathan answered.

"Isn't that the movie about the guy who lives in the dump barf?!" Lola yelled disgusted.

"I guess you could say his life was a "wreck" and he's pretty down in the "dumps" get it"? Luan giggled. Everybody groaned that time even Lynn Jr. who was absent from dinner.

"What's your animal sign?" Lucy asked

"The Rat" Jonathan answered.

"I got a rat named Bitey, want to pet him?" Lana showed Jonathan the rat and he screamed along with Lynn Sr. The rest of family laughed.

"Lana no brining rats into the house their disgusting!" Lynn Sr. yelled standing on his chair.

"With a pair of lounges like that you got to be a singer. You into any music bro?" Luna asked.

"Ha ha, for your information I'm really cool with anything there's no one genre I love, but I mostly listen to video game music." Jonathan answered.

"I never got that Linka said the same thing once, how are beeps and bops music?" Lynn Sr. Asked rubbing his chin.

"Just cause it's not played on a instrument doesn't mean video game can't make good music." Jonathan said.

"Yeah daddy, you can make music just by taping on something." Linka said taping her fork to her cup.

"You mean like how those monkeys made music in the movie we saw with the hot guy with no pants?" Leni asked?

"They were gorillas and the movie your were referring to was Disney's Tarzan." Lisa said corrected Leni.

"Oh I see well who am I to judge I'm the only one who understands the true beauty of the cow bell. Lynn Sr. Said pulling out his cow bell and playing it.

The family either groaned or stared at the father confused of his taste in music.

"I now comprehend why you eliminated our father unit from our band early this year." Lisa whispered to Luna who just giggled to herself.

The girls eventually started asking random questions starting with the twins who sat on both sides of him asking him which did he like better peanut butter or jelly sandwiches. Which he responded with "Why not a PB&J?"

Lucy asked If he would be interested in going to a funeral with her and he gave her a confused look while asking "It's now planned for me is it?" Lynn and Luan exploded with laughter at the question and Lucy told him he wouldn't die for a long time.

Lastly while everyone got up to leave or turn for the night Lily asked If Jonathan would draw with her tomorrow after school which he gave a immediate sure and ruffled her hair which made her giggle.

After everyone went to their room and Jonathan went to his apartment the two parents of eleven kids stayed up and talked.

"I can believe it I get to have another man in the house I'm so excited!" Lynn Sr. Said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sweetie his not in our house he lives on property, but I'm not gonna lie I'm excited to have him around too." Rita said.

"Fishing, golfing, cooking we're gonna do everything a father and son do together." Lynn Sr. Said.

"Honey...just remember he's not our son." Rita said.

...

"Lynn?" Rita asked.

"I wish we could've had a son." Lynn Sr. said turning to his wife with small tears trying to come out.

"Oh honey." Rita said she gently rubs the tears of her husbands face with her thumb. "We're parents of 11 girls and we both know we wouldn't trade it for the world." She then cups the side of his face with her hand and smiles at him. "Besides I see you more of Jonathan's father figure and boy living next door to a house full of girls is gonna be a nightmare for him he'll need your help." Rita said.

"Your telling me getting to the bathroom in this place is like walking through a war zone. Lynn Sr. Said the two then chuckled.

"I love you Lynn." Rita said.

"I love you too Rita." Lynn Sr. Said the two then shut their eyes and drifted to sleep. Everyone was out like a light on in the Loud House however one was still up in the once Garage turned apartment.

"Let's see tomorrow's meals check, school schedule check, Spider-man suit check, Lisa's destroyed hidden camera check, smart move putting in between the shower knobs she clearly wanted a a very personal study on me, but I'm afraid that this shows is going on hiatus tho something tells me I best be on the look out for more cameras." Jonathan said tossing the camera into the trash.

"Well I better get some Z's cause in a family as crazy as the Louds I'm gonna need all the sleep I can get." Jonathan said before going to sleep himself.

Author notes

Just in cause It isn't clear I'm pretty much writing a AU Loud House Spider-man story with some harem thrown into the mix.

The Louds have been change a bit.

Lana & Lola are 10

Lisa is 9

Lucy is 14

Lily is 8

Lincoln is Linka, but has the Lincoln personally and she 15.

Lynn is 15 too but older then Linka and is 20% less a sour loser.

The girls rooms are set like in "Room with a Fud" (Lynn bunks with Leni) (Linka bunks with Lily)

Ronnie Ann(If I added in will be 15 she'll be a rival/friend maybe gets into harem later.

I'm writing this on a I touch so sorry again. The story is more of a start off point to show in pictures so I don't know If I'll write more. I honesty want to write cause It's a fun way to kill time again this a little thing I started writing in December so don't expect any updates monthly.

Bye.


	2. Canceled

Hi, so I'm sorry to say that this story is getting cancelled, sorry for not ever getting back to it and sorry for never updating it, but I have good news ideas I had for this story will be reused for my new stuff so if the four people who liked this want the harem to continued read my new fan fiction. "Fraternidad"


End file.
